civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
California (Ide/Muir)
California led by William B. Ide or John Muir is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch, with contributions from ViceVirtuoso, TPangolin, Deliverator, DonStamos, CharlatanAlley, Scapegrace and Maklohi Vai. This mod requires Brave New World. You may switch between Ide and Muir by editing the Civ_California.xml (in California Republic/XML/Civilizations) and swapping all instances of IDE to MUIR (both case-sensitive, be careful not to mess up the Civilization_UnitOveride's table). Overview California Located on the West Coast, California is the most populous state in the United States of America, home to one out of every eight Americans. California enjoys a rich and diverse cultural history; parts of the state had been possessions of Spain, Mexico, Russia and even an independent Republic before statehood. It is also home to spectacular, wondrous and enchanting natural beauty, leading to several areas of the state being named and protected as national parks, such as Yosemite. William B. Ide Ide was born on March 28, 1796 in Rutland, Massachusetts to Lemuel Ide, a member of the Vermont State Legiclature. He was a member of the Church of Latter-Day Saints, and was baptized in July 1837. He later assisted in Joseph Smith's campaign for the presidency in 1844. He was part of the first group of Mormons to enter California, and would later become arguably the first Mormon head-of-state as president of the California Republic. Dawn of Man Your people celebrate you, Commander William B. Ide, founder and hero of the California Republic! As an American in the Mexican province of Alta California, you and your compatriots reacted to rumors of the Mexican government planning to expel all Americans from the area by leading a swift revolt. United under your Bear Flag, the revolutionaries captured several towns and the Mexican Commandante of Northern California, declaring the Republic's independence from all powers. Several years later, in 1850, California became the 31st state of the growing United States of America. Today, in no small part due to the actions of you and your allies, it is the most-populated state in the union, idolized worldwide for its unique cultural influence, scientific progress, and economic power. Commander Ide, in this brave new world, there will still be many foes standing in the path of California's progress. Can you once again forge a modern cultural powerhouse? Or will you not rest until all the world is united beneath the bear flag? Will you build a Civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: '"Greetings and well-met, friend. I am William Ide, commander of the California Republic and a hero of the Bear Flag. Have you come to prospect?" '''Introduction: '"Welcome, foreign leader, to the California Republic, the most beautiful and prosperous land in all of God's creation. I, William Ide, am entrusted to its command and protection." 'Introduction: '"Well, what is this? Another great leader has arrived on California's shores? Welcome! I am William Ide, founder and protector of this republic. What brings you here?" 'Defeat: '"I congratulate you on your well-fought victory. Winter has come, and the bear hibernates... for now." 'Defeat: '"Bastard! I refuse to surrender to the likes of you! The bear flag shall fly forever!" 'Defeat: '"You vile demon! Who are you to do such a great injustice to this world by destroying the utopia that was, and forever will be, California?" '''John Muir Muir was born on April 21, 1838 in Scotland, to Daniel Muir and Ann Gilrye. He had five sisters and two brothers. Even as a child, Muir was fascinated by nature; one of his childhood passions was hunting for birds' nests. The family emigrated to the United States in 1849, settling in Wisconsin, where they established a farm. As a result of his religious upbringing, by age 11, he could recite the entirety of the New Testament as well as most of the Old Testament. He attented the University of Wisconsin-Madison, where he recounted a lession under a black locust tree on the campus' North Mall as one of his most significant life experiences. He studied chemistry under and befriended Professor Ezra Carr, and though he never graduated, he took several geology and botany courses. In 1864, he relocated to Canada to avoid the draft, returning to the United States in 1866, where he worked in a wagon wheel factory until an accident nearly cost him his sight. After the accident, he swore to follow his dreams of exploration and botany. He walked from Indiana to Florida, describing his trip in his book A Thousand Mile Walk to the Gulf, at which point he left for California via New York. Dawn of Man "The great state of California greets you, John Muir, founder of its values and creator of the ideals it tries so hard to uphold. Born to Scots whose brutal, dogmatic approach to the world chafed with your youthful spirit, you eventually fled a life of drudgery and Bible-black, and your love of nature was spurred on by lessons in botany beneath a grand black lotus tree. Your true epiphany came, however, when you were almost blinded by a machine in a wagon wheel factory; after six weeks of darkness, you saw a new way for America with the first rays of the sun. Armed with this idea of oneness with nature, you travelled the length and breadth of the United States, wandered the woods of Yosemite, and made a new way through the wildest, leafiest, and least trodden path you could find for Californians to follow; a way that strove to save their souls from total surrender to materialism. John, California once more has need of a free spirit, a free man to fight for the growing things and fend off the rapacious appetites of so-called high society. Who will care for the beautiful valleys and forest if not your people? Who will guard the wild places of the world if not your nation? Can you teach your way again, when so many follow the path of greed and savagery? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '"How glorious a greeting the sun gives the mountains. Do you deserve such a greeting from California?" '''Introduction: '"In every walk with nature one receives far more than he seeks. In your walk, you have reached beautiful California. What do you intend to do with your finding?" 'Defeat: '"The mountains are calling, and I must go." 'Defeat: '"The world is big and I want to have a good look at it before it gets dark." Unique Attributes Strategy You will get more mileage out of the UA by playing Wide. Be sure to expand into land with lots of Gold-generation, and finish Liberty with Representation when your Borders will be sufficiently expanded and Cities big enough for a big jump in Science. Try to obtain Chichen Itza and Freedom's Universal Suffrage for double-length Golden Ages. The Great Filmmaker facilitates playing Wide a little, and can rewards tons of Culture in the late-game, preferably during a World's Fair. The Expeditionary is ideal for exploring new Continents where most other Civs are stuck with vulnerable Scouts. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Develop Hydraulic Mining A crafty miner of ours named Edward Matteson has developed a system of mining involving the use of high-pressure jets of water aimed at gold-bearing hills, and we could greatly increase our mining profits if we research and fund its further development. It may unleash untold mayhem on the environment eventually, but just think of the gold rush! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be California * Player must be in the Industrial Era or later * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 200 Science * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * California enters a Golden Age * 2-3 Sources of Gold are revealed in your territory Build the Pacific Coast Highway As our beach communities continue to grow and land-based methods of transport become more convenient than travel by ship, the idea of constructing a scenic highway along the ocean has grown popular in our engineers' heads. If we finance development of one, it could work wonders for both infrastructure and tourism. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be California * Player must have a Coastal city * Player must have researched Dynamite * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1000 Gold * 1 Great Engineer * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Gold in the Capital City for each city connected to it * +1 Tourism for each Road built adjacent to Coast in your territory. Unique Cultural Influnce "Our people are now buying your t-shirts and watching your films. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * ViceVirtuoso: ''Lua (and extreme patience). * ''TPangolin: ''Civilization Icon. * ''Deliverator: ''Expeditionary model: ("Conquistador Musketman") * ''DonStamos: ''Pedia Entries + Dialogue. * ''CharlatanAlley: ''DOM Voiceover. * ''Scapegrace: John Muir DOM. * Maklohi Vai: Dialogue Category:RawSasquatch Category:Colonial Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:United States Category:Civilizations with Male leaders